


Where are you?

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Series: Season 8 and beyond [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Jokes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: Shiro has a dream and go off on a searchOrJust what I want to happen in season 8





	1. The Dream Vision

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not really shown Adam’s dead body or any of the ones who were shot down in The Stand part 1, and we only see the wall that tells us who’s ‘dead’. Maybe they just crashed their ships and the Galra found them and took them off the planet. So Adam could still be alive, why would they tell us that Adam is Shiro’s significant other if they were just gonna kill him in the only season we see him in. 
> 
> It doesn’t make sense.

“There they are,” I heard a voice say. 

“They look like their are in terrible condition,” another voice said. 

“Then let’s get them on the ship,” the first voice said. 

All I can see is darkness. Last thing I remember is flying a ship to attack the Galra. Then I got shot and I swear I thought I was died. 

Then I opened my eyes to see everything around was same what purple. Then I put my hands up and reached out to touch the purple glass. 

“Hello,” I said. “What’s going on? What is this?”

Then these purple guys came in and looked at me. 

“This one is awake,” the guy, I think, said. 

“Let’s take him to Haggar,” the girl said, grabbing me out of the pod. 

“Stop let me go,” I said struggling to get out of their grips. “Someone, anyone, help!!!”

Then they threw me into another pod and it closed. 

“Takashi Shirogane please come and find me,” I said in the quiet of space. “I was wrong to actually let you go. Please come save me, I love you.”

-

Then I shot awake focusing on what I just saw. It’s only been a few weeks sense we defeated Sendak, and every night I have the same dream. 

Wait. Maybe it’s not a dream at all. Maybe the from my time in the quintessence field I’m now connected to the universe in a way. 

That has to mean...

“Adam is alive,” I said.


	2. The Altean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my idea who the Altean is

After we got the Altean out of the robot, we got her some tea and rapped her in a blanket. 

“Now are you able to tell us who you are?” I asked her and she looked at me. 

Her eyes were brown, which gave her light brown hair color, and orange marks the perfect bling. 

“I’m Tesifa,” she said. 

“What a beautiful name,” I told her before going down on one knee. “I’m Princess Allura of Altea and this is Coran and Romelle.”

“How do you do,” Coran said. 

“Hello,” Romelle said as while. 

“Hi,” Tesifa said back at them. 

“So Tesifa,” I said getting her attention back at me. “Do you remember anything that happened before you were set into the robot?”

“I...” she started looking like she was thinking. “I believe I was on a Galra ship, there were no one with me. Maybe I was the only one on that ship.”

She looked more focused than before. 

She must really want to remember something, something important no doubt. 

“And I saw them,” she began again. “Them working on that robot you found me in. I’m pretty sure they said ‘once it’s ready, we put her in and take it to the fight on earth. That what Haggar orders.’”

Once she stopped again that name stuck. Haggar is behind this? Of course she is know the strongest alien out there that wants the power to control the Galra empire. 

“Tesifa,” I said. “Is there anything, anything at all, that you can possibly remember else?”

When I asked her that she looked at Coran and Romelle, before looking back at me. 

“Coran, maybe you and Romelle should go check on everyone,” I said getting both there attention. 

“Of course princess,” Coran said taking Romelle out of the room. 

Once they were gone, I looked back at Tesifa. 

“How about now,” I said now getting a smile out of her. 

-

“Coran,” Romelle speaked very quiet. “Yes,” I said looking at her now. “What is it?” “Is it just me,” she started. “Or is there something up with that Altean?” At first I thought she was joking, but then I saw she was serious. “Look,” I said stopping both of us from walking. “If Allura trusts Tesifa then so do I. I understand your concerns.” Then before continuing I looked back the way we come, where Allura and Tesifa still were. “But...” I said looking back at her. “We should trust the princess.” Then we started to walk again and then we got to the place where everyone except Shiro was. “So,” Keith said. “Allura is talking to her right now,” I told them all and they sighed. Then the door ahead of me, was slammed open by Shiro who looked like he has seen a ghost. “Shiro, are you okay?” Lance asked as we all looked concerned for him. “Adam,” Shiro said out of breath. “Adam’s alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name I used is actually  
> Hope in Amharic  
> Tell me if you like the idea for the Altean or not?


	3. Shiro are you okay??/Tesifa’s story

Shiro,” I said walking towards him. “You’re tired. Adam is not alive.”

When I finished I put my left hand on his right shoulder, and gave him a soft smile. 

“No,” he said, before pulling away from my touch. “Lance you’re wrong. Adam is alive. The Galra captured him, and we have to save him before they kill him.”

Shiro,” Hunk said. “I understand how you feel, but Adam really is dead.”

“Not necessarily,” Pidge said. “When I went to find Matt, I was sent to a world where it had said everyone who was there died.”

When she started talking, I didn’t know what she was saying, but now I do. 

“But then I realized his birthday was wrong,” she continued. “And it turned out he was alive. The garrison never did find his and the others’ bodies.”

“Keith what do you think?” I said as we looked at him. 

He looked confused, he knew Shiro before all of this, so he obviously Adam too. He might have mixed emotions about this. 

“Keith,” Shiro said. 

“Look at the moment we don’t know if he’s alive or not,” he said. “But... if he is alive, Shiro you will need our help, but before we go run off to space to find him, let’s get more information. Shiro I promise you, I truest hope he is alive like you say.”

“Thank you Keith,” Shiro said giving him a warm smile. 

-

“It was terrible,” I said. “But from thinking I was alone, I was surprised to find someone being thrown into the pod next to me.”

“And?” Allura asked me. 

“He had light brown hair, dark skin, brown eyes, and he wore glasses,” I said thinking harder. 

“He’s name?” she asked. 

“He’s name is Adam,” I said. “And it wasn’t just him, but a girl to. Of course I never met the girl, I only ever heard her voice.”

Then I took in a beath ready to go ahead. 

“Before they really did put me in there,” I started. “The girl escaped. And Adam was going to be sent to a camp, where people will be getting ready to be killed. The girl I heard was going to save him, but I knew what happened to them, the robot was closed and I was put unconscious. The next thing I knew I was waking up to that girl’s voice.”

Then my cheeks started to heat up. 

“You mean Lance’s sister Veronica,” she said. 

“Yeah,” I said. “I’m sorry if I wasn’t more useful.”

“You were perfect,” she said, before getting up. “Let’s go tell everyone else.”

“Okay,” I said, as she helped me up. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veronica being with the Altean is just an idea I love, tell me in the comments if you love it too?


	4. Escaping/Teaching the Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam escapes with the help of the another alien onboard, and she starts to teach him how to harness power

“Where did she go?!!” one yelled as I continued to run towards the leaving pod where he was. 

As I run across the ship my Ocean Blue eye looks out of the ship and into space see the black sky with beautiful shimmering stars across it, while my Fire Red eye looked for the pod. 

After running for at least an hour, I heard his voice. 

“Takashi,” he whispered obviously he has been crying. 

When I got closer I finally saw his light brown hair, his dark skin, brown eyes, and his thin glasses. 

Then I went up and touch the glass. “Adam?”

I said making look up at me. “Adam Wright, right?”

He nodded. 

“I’m Kyōryoku,” I said as I grabbed the knife next to me and started using it to open the door. “I’m getting you out of here. See that ship right there?” I said pointing with my head over to that old looking back it was made just a year ago when I was captured. 

He nodded again. 

“It’s my ship,” I told him and while like everyone else he was shocked. “I’m busting us out.”

He then looked at me and I finally got it open. 

“Thank you,” he said. “Thank you so much.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” I said as I picked up the blaster on the floor. “Save the gratitude intel after we get out of here.”

Then I grabbed his hand and got to my ship, I opened it up and shoved him in. 

“Hey stop,” he said glaring at me. 

“Just get in,” I said as he finally got in and I got in after shooting a fucking drone. 

Then I got to the cockpit, so I could start it up. I turned on the ignition, the engines, and grabbed ahold of the controls. 

“Let’s see if you still got this,” I said. 

“Wait. Did you just say ‘if’?” he asked before I blasted us out of there then I turned on auto pilot. 

“Don’t touch anything,” I said before running towards to tail guns. 

I shoot all of the galran ships right out of space and we were finally in the clear. 

I walked back to the cockpit to see him staring at the energy power. 

“Um is it supposed to do that?” he asked, so I looked at it seeing it’s still needs a few more minutes to change. 

Then I see a desert planet. “We’re going to landed there are a bit, ‘kay?” I said before he nodded his head in argument. 

Then I took us of auto pilot and flu us down onto the plant. 

Once we were there, I turned everything off, but I put the energy collector, and I grabbed some food and drinks for the both of us. 

“Here you need to eat,” I said handing him the food and drink. 

“Hasn’t that been sitting there for like a year?” he asked. 

“Hey, It’s ethier this or starving,” I told him still holding out the food and drink. “Your choice.”

Then he grabbed the food and drink, and started eating like a mad man. We sat there in silence for like 20 minutes before he started talking. 

“So what are you?” he asked. 

“I’m a Avatarian,” I told him. 

“Where are you from?” he asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” I said putting my food down. “It was destroyed by the Galra.”

“The Galra just loves seeing people suffer,” he said and I have to agree with him. “I wish I had alien power, so I could take them down.”

You know,” I said. “I took teach you the powers that my people pose anyone can learn them in a way.”

“Really,” he said surprised, but happy. “You would do that?”

“Yep,” I said finishing my food and drink. “After you’re done eating and drinking I will teach you every you need to know.”

-

After we were done eating she grabbed a stick saying she’ll need it. 

“What do you need a stick for?” I asked obviously unaware of what’s going on. 

“To show you what my race is,” she said before starting. “My world has four different types of races.”

She then drew a water symbol, an earth symbol, a fire symbol, and an air symbol. 

“The races were water, earth, fire, and air,” she said. “To have children they became one.”

“Wow TMI,” I screamed out. 

“No! I mean we’re each a half of our love,” she explained now with a red face thanks to me. “Two girls make a boy, two boys make a girl.”

“And if it was a boy and a girl?” I asked. 

“I don’t know it’s never happened before,” she said now thinking. “Not now.”

She then threw the stick on the ground. 

“The biggest thing you need to learn is the 85 jings,” she learned. 

“85?!” I yelled. 

“Yes 85,” she said with her hand out. “The first three are simple really, There positive jing when you attack, negative jing when you retreat, and neural jing when you ‘do nothing.’”

“Positive, Negative, and Neural,” I repeat to show her I am listening, but it was mostly for me. 

“The next ones are more of opposites to each other,” she explains, before going to sit down in front of me. “Four and five are, controlled jing, the ability to temporarily immobilize an opponent, and uncontrolled jing, when raw anger and aggression rules your fighting.”

“Controlled jing, and Uncontrolled jing,” I repeated. Huh. Uncontrolled jing, sounds like someone I use to know. 

“Six and Seven,” she said getting my attention back to her. “Evasive jing, when you combat your enemy indirectly, and Direct jing, when you-“

“Let me guess, when you combat your enemy directly?” I asked making her smirk. 

“Yeah,” she said still looking smugly. “Of course that one is easy, wait tell we get to the hard stuff. 

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys are Avatar:The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra fans you know who she is


	5. Not a chapter

As season 8 is now on Netflix I wouldn’t upload the next chapter intel I watch season 8 I might end this if it’s not what we deserve as a Fandom


	6. Note

I finished season 8, and I have to say it was amazing, yet sad. But I decided to kinda rewrite what this story was going to lead up to, I might just finish it up with, sort of how I was going to make the reunion of Shiro and Adam, but the story that was going to follow this is now changed, so this story will technically stand on its own as will now only show how I wanted to make Shiro and Adam’s reunion, if you want to check out the actually story this was going to lead up to, when it’s out

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it. Tell me if you think Adam is actually still alive or if you think he is actually died?
> 
> I like to know your opinion on the matter.


End file.
